


En attendant la suite : un manchot et deux statues de glace

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [7]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: un manchot Tilhien, deux Agrevins au faciès de glace et un roux Gamaride grimpent jusqu'en haut des montagnes des Hautes Blanches pour retrouver un harfang des neiges.





	En attendant la suite : un manchot et deux statues de glace

\- Tiens, pourquoi vous avez ramené un Gamaride ? Vous pensiez que ses cheveux de feu vous réchaufferait ? Excusez-moi mais je pense qu'il en faut plus que ça pour dégeler deux statues de glaces de votre trempe. Et le manchot Tilhien ne craint pas le froid.  
  
Le manchot aurait bien battu des mains devant l'acide beauté de la tirade mais... il lui manquait une main. Les deux statues de glaces ne fondirent pas d'une ride et le roux Gamaride flamba d'un rire tonitruant. Et c'est ça que le petit Harfang allait devoir prendre sous son aile pour les aider à passer la nuit au chaud ?

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
